


Sunshine

by corvus_corvus



Series: LaviYuu Week 2018 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, It's Dumb, M/M, but it's cute, it's short, poorly written cliche weather metaphors, the fluffiest fluff you will ever read, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_corvus/pseuds/corvus_corvus
Summary: All he knows is that the is weather cold and grey and most of the time he’s cold and grey, but there’s sunshine in the way Lavi smiles at him.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for LaviYuu week 2018 Day 3. The prompts I ended up incorporating were sunshine (hence the lazy title), joy, and maybe summer. It's short and fluffy, but sometimes that's nice.

It’s winter and it’s snowing and there is nothing but grey skies on all sides. Kanda frowns. He’s done with the moody weather because he gets moody enough all by himself; he doesn’t need the world to mope along with him. Kanda drags his feet as he walks, begrudging the snow that slushes around his boots and makes his feet cold. He stubbornly drags his feet nonetheless.

By the time he makes it to the flat he shares with Lavi, he is cold and angry. Walking into a dark room does nothing to improve his mood. Kanda goes straight to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and burying his face in a pillow to scream out of anger or emptiness or exhaustion, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that everything is terrible and the weather reflecting his mood is just too much to deal with properly.

Later in the evening, Kanda hears the front door open and slam shut before the sound of clattering dishes starts up. For all the chaos that surrounds Lavi, he always makes it home at the same time down to the minute. Routine is calming, and Lavi’s adherence to it almost makes him smile, but he is stubborn and in a bad mood so he does not. The gas stove gives the tell-tale clicks of ignition while the smell of cinnamon wafts through the air letting Kanda knows exactly what Lavi is up to. He rolls his eyes to cover up the warm feeling that bubbles up inside him.

Lavi kicks open the bedroom door minutes later, all smiles and bright red carrying two mugs. “I keep telling you I hate hot chocolate,” Kanda scolds with his face still pressed against the pillow, “Especially that cinnamon mess you’re always making.”

But the redhead is light and sunny and pleasant and everything the weather is not. “And yet you keep drinking it,” Lavi replies. Kanda looks up and sees joy in his eye, the joy Lavi always manages to have for him. He’s never understood what Lavi sees in him and his endless scowls. Kanda sits up, puts his hand out, and Lavi gives a happy little hum as he hands Kanda a mug before sipping at his own.

They remain quiet while Lavi lowers his head against Kanda’s shoulder. Letting out a sigh, Kanda can feel Lavi’s warmth seep into him, and he thaws. Sees sun and blue skies a little bit. It’s nice, and it’s even nicer because he forgot how good it feels to not always have to be dark and angry. He’s never going to be the same warmth and joy and summer skies that Lavi radiates for him, but he does feel lighter. Less grey and stormy and more like the peace of gentle rain sparkling in afternoon sun. It’s calming. He leans more heavily against Lavi in turn.

All he knows is that the weather is cold and grey and most of the time he’s cold and grey, but there’s sunshine in the way Lavi smiles at him. 

Kanda thinks he might melt.


End file.
